Hadiah untuk Papa
by liinn
Summary: ... pada akhirnya, Sarada menemukan hadiah yang cocok untuk diberikan pada papanya atas saran dari Kakashi./Apa itu?/ Hadiah untuk Papa/


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

"Bagaimana pertemuannya?"

Sakura menyambut suaminya yang baru pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Wanita cantik itu melepaskan rompi yang dikenakan Sasuke dan membantunya membuka baju. Ketika melihat suaminya bertelanjang dada, wajah Sakura langsung memerah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Sasuke yang melihat istrinya masih malu-malu hanya karena dirinya bertelanjang dada seperti itu malah menyeringai. Padahal mereka sudah memiliki seorang putri dan menikah lebih dari sepuluh tahun, istrinya itu masih saja tersipu hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu. Padahal tidak jarang Sakura bersikap agresif di saat-saat tertentu.

Kemudian ide kecil terlintas di kepalanya. Sasuke menarik pinggang ramping istrinya membuat wanita menyebalkan yang selalu menguasai pikirannya itu tersentak dan mau tidak mau menatap matanya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura sedikit tergagap. Wajahnya kian memerah saat suaminya mengecup singkat sudut bibirnya. " _A-anata_ …"

"Hn."

Sasuke mendekap erat tubuh mungil istrinya, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang hanya dimiliki oleh wanita merah jambu kesayangannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh istrinya sedikit menegang dalam dekapannya, namun Sasuke malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengecup lembut leher dan bahu telanjang istrinya.

"S-Sasuke- _kun_ , hentikan." Sakura mencoba menghentikan tingkah suaminya yang tiba-tiba begini. Bukannya tidak suka, hanya saja …

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Sasuke dan menghentikan semua sentuhannya. Istrinya menggeleng cepat dengan wajah masih dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"B-bukannya begitu. Hanya saja … " Ugh! Sakura tidak tahu harus memberikan alasan apa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu menyentil jidat istrinya. "Aku tahu kau kelelahan semalam, ." Sasuke kemudian memasuki kamar mandi, meninggalkan istrinya yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggil dari dalam kamar mandi.

"I-iya …"

"Aku ingin kau meluangkan waktu hanya untukku di hari ulang tahunku nanti. Aku berencana membuatkan Sarada adik."

"Sasuke- _kun_!"

Kemudian bunyi _shower_ meredam kekehan Sasuke dan gerutuan Sakura.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang gadis dengan kacamata yang bertengger manis di atas hidungnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah cepat menuju rumah yang cukup besar yang terletak di pinggiran desa Konoha. Wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi peluh dan bekas lumpur tidak dapat menyembunyikan wajah ayunya yang diwarisi dari kedua orang tuanya. Senyum manis kadang mengembang di wajahnya saat menatap kotak hijau dalam dekapannya.

Susah payah Sarada maencari hadiah untuk papanya. Beberapa hari ini ia sudah mengunjungi hampir semua toko dan pusat perbelanjaan di Konoha namun belum menemukan sesuatu yang bagus untuk diberikan pada ayahnya.

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu memilih untuk bertanya pada paman Naruto. _Nanadaime_ yang sangat dikaguminya itu malah menyarankan untuk memberikan papanya kupon ramen. Kemudian ia bertanya pada ayahnya Inojin, Paman Sai dan pria itu menyarankan untuk memberikan papanya peralatan melukis. Begitupula dengan Bibi Ino yang menyarankan untuk memberikan bunga dari tokonya.

Dan pada akhirnya, Sarada bertemu dengan Kakek Kakashi, oh bukan tapi Paman Kakashi. Entah bagaimana akhirnya, Sarada menyetujui saran yang diberikan pria yang merupakan _sensei_ sekaligus orang tua dari tim tujuh itu.

Begitulah hingga saat ini Sarada sudah memiliki hadiah spesial untuk papanya berkat bantuan paman Kakashi.

.

"Papa, Mama!"

Sarada menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang tengah menikmati teh di teras belakang. Gadis dua belas tahun itu langsung duduk di tengah-tengah keduanya setelah mamanya sedikit bergeser memberikannya tempat.

Sebuah kotak yang sudah terbungkus rapi dengan kertas berwarna hijau langsung diserahkan Sarada untuk papanya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sasuke yang menatap putrinya dengan alis mengernyit.

Nampak rona kemerahan samar di pipi _chubby_ gadis itu. "Hadiah untuk Papa," ujar Sarada yang lebih memilih untuk melirik mamanya.

"Ulang tahun Papa masih seminggu lagi, Sarada- _chan_ ," tukas Sakura yang kini membelai sayang rambut hitam lembut putrinya.

"Aku tahu," ungkap Sarada. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan hadiahku lebih cepat. Paman Kakashi yang menyarankan."

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan sejenak, perasaan mereka mulai tidak enak mendengar ucapan Sarada.

"Hn. Terimakasih." Sasuke menyentil jidat putrinya yang dibalas dengan senyum malu-malu seperti yang biasa Sakura perlihatkan.

Kendati rupa Sarada persis seperti dirinya, namun beberapa bagian wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sakura bahkan sifat ekspresif yang kerap kali ditunjukkan putrinya.

"Aku mau mandi dulu." Sarada berpamitan pada kedua orang tuanya dan berlari menuju kamarnya dengan dada berdegup kencang. "Mudahan Papa suka dengan hadiahku," gumamnya sembari tersenyum.

Setelah kepergian Sarada, Sasuke membuka hadiah yang diberikan oleh putrinya dibantu Sakura. Kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat sebuah buku bersampul merah polos yang mereka kira adalah buku medis.

"Sepertinya ini untukmu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke yang masih belum tahu isi buku tersebut.

Sakura langsung membuka buku yang diberikan Sarada pada Sasuke.

Wajahnya langsung merah padam saat melihat buku apa sebenarnya yang diberikan Sarada. Sebuah kertas kecil jatuh diantara lipatan buku yang aslinya bersampul oranye . Sasuke membukanya dan sangat mengenali tulisan putrinya tersebut.

 _ **Sarada ingin adik!**_

Sasuke membeku, mulai mengutuk Kakashi karena sudah mencemari kepolosan putrinya. Namun beberapa saat kemudain, ia melirik istrinya dengan seringai tipis.

"Kapan kita mulai, Sakura?"

"Eh?!"

.

.

.

 **Fin**


End file.
